


Heaven on my lips

by FANGIRL_SHIPPER_NERD185



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, sorry it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FANGIRL_SHIPPER_NERD185/pseuds/FANGIRL_SHIPPER_NERD185
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hollistein's first kiss. It sucks, sorry..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven on my lips

Carmilla’s body lay limply in Danny’s arms. When she was put on the bed, Laura didn’t know what to do. As she ran to the mini fridge to get the Soy milk filled with blood, she had so many questions. “Is she okay?” When she poured the warm liquid into Carmilla’s mouth, she silently prayed to whatever was out there that she would be okay. When Carmilla stood up, and Perry rushed Danny out of the room, She knew what was going on. When Carmilla grabbed her face, she knew, and she wanted it. When Carmilla kissed her, It was heaven. Carmilla’s warm lips sliding against hers gave her goosebumps. When Carmilla’s arm went to her waist, Laura pulled back, to make sure this was actually happening. She couldn’t speak. Carmilla pulled her back, The kiss being short and sweet. Laura’s heartbeat was pounding in her ears, while Carmilla careful smiled at her. This time, Laura kissed her. Carmilla was surprised, but welcomed it. Laura tangled her hands into Carmilla's hair, pulling her in closer. Carmilla smiled against her lips, then broke the kiss. Somehow, Laura knew that no matter what, they would be okay.


End file.
